When fabricating optical components such as lenses, it is very common to form a coating on an optical surface of the component, where the coating provides desired optical or physical properties. For example, the coating may provide an anti-reflective (AR) characteristic, a filtering characteristic, physical protection for the component, some other characteristic, or a combination of two or more characteristics. These coatings often include multiple layers of different materials that collectively provide the desired characteristic(s).
It is often desirable that a coating completely cover an optical surface that is being coated. However, as discussed in more detail later, conventional workpiece support fixtures often support a workpiece in a manner that obstructs at least part of a peripheral portion of the optical surface, and these covered regions do not end up being coated. Consequently, although conventional support fixtures have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.